Known methods for joining metal parts include the use of fasteners, such as bolts, screws or rivets, and welding and soldering. The latter methods melt the parts to form one integral body. in addition, it is known to countersink a harder metal part into a softer metal part by using linear compression exerted on the parts, whereby the joining of the parts is based on a malleable reshaping of the softer part.
The said use of mechanical fasteners as well as welding and soldering are inconvenient and time-consuming working methods. Furthermore, the finished product of these methods, as well as that of countersinking by compression, leaves a lot to be desired.